The Betrayed Princess
by Apollo's Best Friend
Summary: She was betrayed, by her best friend and her boyfriend. Broken, when her father disowned her. Traumatized, when her left arm was bitten off by a monster. Terrified, when Chaos came to get her. This is the life of Percy Jackson. Female Percy


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, so stop pointing fingers, please!**

**Another typical 'BETRAYED AND GOES TO CHAOS' story! Hehehehehe...**

**IMPORTANT FACTS:**

**I. Percy Jackson is a girl**

**II. She was betrayed by Apollo and Annabeth, as well as the other campers and Chiron, along with all the gods except Hestia, Hades, Persephone, Demeter, and, surprisingly, Dionysus**

**III. She has a prosthetic left arm, losing one because of a shark attack-sent by Oceanus while swimming -inspired by Bethany Hamilton**

**IV. She was practically disowned by her father, Poseidon**

* * *

**Now I bring to you,**

* * *

**Betrayed**

**Chapter One**

**of**

**The Betrayed Princess**

* * *

Proserpina (Percy) Amphitrite Jackson was sitting against her bed in the Poseidon Cabin. She cried silently as she remembered what happened earlier in the day.

_~FLASHBACK STARTS~_

_Percy was walking around Camp Half-Blood, bored out of her mind. She heard some moans coming from the bushes. She gagged. Her right arm twitched._

_"Hm...Apollo, when are you going to dump Seaweed Brain?" Percy froze. Annabeth? Percy peeked through the bushes and saw her boyfriend, as well as her best friend, naked, doing...that..._

_Percy choked back tears and fled, into the Amphitheatre, where she saw all the major gods, as well as Hestia, Hades, and Persephone. She froze as she heard her father's announcement._

_"This is my daughter, who's been raised in Atlantis. Her name is Aquamarine, and she is my favorite child. If you do not treat her with respect, then you can go talk to my Trident." Poseidon announced. All the other gods/goddesses present except for Dionysus, Hestia, Demeter, Hades, and Persephone nodded in agreement. The ones who didn't nod saw Percy and looked at her sympathetically._

_Percy ran from the Amphitheatre, tears streaming down her cheeks._

_~FLASHBACK ENDS~_

Just as Percy pulled out of her memories, someone walked into the room.

Think of the devil.

Percy glared at her half-sister in half-anger, half-frustration.

"Percy?" Aquamarine asked quietly.

"What?" Percy growled, her eyes flashing.

"Why do you seem to hate me so much?" Aquamarine asked.

"Dear Aqua, there are many things...you do not understand...I guess...I don't hate you, it's just what's happened so far this day, and the aftershocks of having other siblings that aren't Triton." Percy whispered softly, before pushing past her half-sister softly and walking out of the cabin.

Percy walked to the lake, sitting down by the shore. She tapped a surf-board charm on her charm bracelet, causing it to enlarge into her sea-green and silver surf board, which had Proserpina Amphitrite Jackson neatly printed in gold in the middle.

Percy paddled into the middle of the lake, just drifting lazily when she felt the water ripple. Percy sat up, looking around.

"Who is it?" She called.

Percy had a second to look around again before she felt excruciating pain in her left arm, before it went numb. All she understood was that there was a monster, and it had bitten her.

"HELP! HELP, PLEASE!" Percy yelled, clutching her left arm...where she thought it was, in surprise. She could feel blood streaming down the side of her body, and when she glanced at her left shoulder, she gagged.

Her left arm wasn't there.

* * *

**Sorry, have to sleep...continuing in morning...**

* * *

**It's the morning again...**

* * *

Percy yelled for help, but no one came, she yelled, until she could yell no more, and drifted to the shore, her eyes closed, her right hand limp. She laid there, almost not moving.

"Percy? Percy, where are you?" Percy's eyelashes fluttered as she looked around. She struggled to yell, but couldn't due to the fact that her throat was sore. Percy heard footsteps getting closer and getting faster.

"Percy! Percy!" Percy heard her ex-boyfriend, Apollo yell. "Percy!" Percy saw a worried face looking down at her, before she closed her eyes and lost consciousness.

* * *

**Sorry for shortness...was tired...still tired...still lazy...**


End file.
